Back Alley
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: It was barely past lunch hour and the accumulation of his exhaustion from having to prepare double the usual amount yesterday for today's special had finally caught up with him. But the exhaustion had not come to him in the form or fatigue. It made him incredibly horny. PWP, a lil OOC maybe, Chef/Firefighter AU, MakoHaru Oneshot. Read and review?


(A/N- Wrote this pwp as someone's Secret Santa this year. Hopefully the bad pr0nz is forgiveable ^^" Please do read and review~ :) )

(Disclaimer: Haru and Makoto belong to their creators, which is not me :( )

 **WARINING!** What lies ahead is some seriously hardcore man-on-man action (despite how badly written it is) so if you're not comfortable with some gay lovin', I'd advise you to exit this page IMMEDIATELY. If you do enjoy some dayling romp between Makoto and Haru, continue on~ XD

* * *

Haru is horny.

It was barely past lunch hour and the accumulation of his exhaustion from having to prepare double the usual amount yesterday for today's special had finally caught up with him. But the exhaustion had not come to him in the form or fatigue.

It made him incredibly horny.

And knowing that his lover was going to be dropping by his café anytime soon was not helping in the slightest bit.

In fact, just the mere thought of the brunet in his disheveled firefighter uniform and his handsome face possibly smudged with ashes but still unbelievably handsome was enough to stir his loins to an almost embarrassing state.

Haru let out a sexually frustrated sigh when his ears perked towards the few light knocks on the backdoor of his kitchen. Knowing full well who was the one standing behind the door, it took him less than a second or two to open the door and shut it behind him.

"Har – mmph!"

Before Makoto could even finish his sentence, the chef had pinned him down against the back alley wall and began kissing him violently on the lips, his tongue pushing between the brunet's lips and into the taller man's mouth, intertwining with the other without a moment's hesitation. The sight of confusion on his lover's face fuelled his desires even more and at this point, his pants had become unbearably tight and uncomfortable.

Still in control of the situation, Haru grinded his hips against Makoto, eliciting a sudden moan from the brunet. He snuck a hand downwards and almost in a flash, the belt Makoto was wearing had unbuckled and his pants were unbuttoned with the zip halfway down, revealing a fairly huge bulge behind a pair or white boxers.

Upon caressing the half erect bulge through the cotton material, Makoto managed to break the intense kiss and breathed out;

"Ha-Haru, we're still…still outside."

' _As if that bothered us before,'_ Haru nearly mumbled those words out, frowning distastefully at Makoto's sense of morality as his right hand slid into the man's boxers and caressed his crotch. Makoto gasped at the touch and the gasp turned into moans when Haru grasped his member and began moving from the tip to the base in repetitive motions.

Unable to ignore the throbbing at his own lower half anymore (especially his behind), Haru leaned his body against Makoto and snuck his free hand behind his pants, sliding his middle finger between his butt cheeks and rubbing the one spot that had been craving for his lover throughout the entire day before inserting the whole finger inside.

"Mmmph," Haru moaned softly, both hands deftly at work, bringing intense pleasure to both of them.

"I think...I'm going to come," Makoto breathed heavily into his lover's hair, his eyes were glazed with desire and lust when Haru suddenly grasped tightly at the base of his engorged self.

"Not yet!" Haru hissed softly at the brunet, meeting the pair of adorably confused Brown eyes with his own threatening black ones as he inserted another finger inside.

Haru continued fingering his behind at a faster and rougher pace, but it was not too long until he was being flipped over and pinned against the opposing wall. The sudden change of dominance thrilled Haru even more, fanning his flames of burning lust even more. The fingers he had inserted inside drew out almost instantly, as he knew that it would not be long before something bigger, better and _much more fulfilling_ was driven deep inside him.

"I'm putting it in, Haru," Makoto murmured into his ear, pulling the chef's pants to expose his bare buttocks and a fairly well prepared hole.

Without a moment's hesitation, Makoto plunged his throbbing erection deep inside Haru with the tip of his cock pressing hard against the right spot, causing the man to cry out in absolute bliss. It was not long before Makoto began to move, and with each push and pull, Haru let out loud erotic moans, occasionally begging the other to move faster and harder.

"Ha-Haru - nghh," Makoto panted heavily, his hips continued thrusting hard at an erratic pace (just as how Haru loved it). "I'm gonna….gonna come."

Haru, whose body was drowning in immense sexual pleasure and mind numbed by the sheer intensity of it, just nodded frantically at Makoto, allowing the man to seek his release this time.

Makoto gave one final hard push inside and came inside of his lover. Upon feeling the slight shudder of Makoto's penis and hot cum flowing at a tremendous amount and rate inside him, Haru felt his own erection twitch right before he released his pent up load onto the wall he was leaning on.

Once his member had gotten soft, Makoto pulled out of Haru. For a moment, his eyes stayed fixated on his own cum oozing out of Haru, as though mesmerized by how erotic it looked. Haru, who happened to glanced behind his shoulder to peek at his lover, smirked silently at the scene before dragging his lover back into his café's kitchen.

It was going to be a _really,_ long day.

* * *

A/N - Like it? Hate it? Spot some bad part? Lemme know through the reviews~ Thank you.


End file.
